


highway to nothing

by finwiley, rokuslander



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Bus, Falling In Love, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Guitarist Sokka (Avatar), Happy Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, Lesbian Yue (Avatar), M/M, Mentioned Ozai (Avatar), Mutual Pining, New York City, Nonbinary Toph Beifong, Ozai (Avatar) is a whore and not the good kind, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pansexual Aang (Avatar), Pansexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Pining, Pining Sokka (Avatar), Pining Zuko (Avatar), Running Away, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Skateboarding, Snow, Snowball Fight, Song Writer Sokka (Avatar), Stoner Sokka (Avatar), Train Rides, Traveling, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, bus rides, hope this doesnt awaken anything in them, including neos, just two gays running away from their suburban neighborhood to explore the world, self taught too!!!!!, shes working on it, so does aang, so is zuko, they go to a lot of other places dont worry, this is literally just a traveling fic, toph uses all pronouns go cry abt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finwiley/pseuds/finwiley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuslander/pseuds/rokuslander
Summary: “Run away with me.” Zuko blurted.Sokka’s eyes widened, and for a moment Zuko regretted everything he had ever done. Ever.But then Sokka nodded, and everything was okay again.OR: zukka runs away from their suburban hometown to see the world before they have to go to college
Relationships: Aang & Mai (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Suki (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang & Yue, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Mai & Sokka (Avatar), Mai & Suki (Avatar), Mai & Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai & Yue (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Yue (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Yue (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Ty Lee (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Mai (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong & Ty Lee, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Yue & Zuko (Avatar), theres probably more im just too lazy to tag them all
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	highway to nothing

**Author's Note:**

> hey welcome to our fic!!! i hope u enjoy :)

Zuko watched Sokka fail his kickflip for the sixth time and walk back to the car solemnly, cursing under his breath. He handed him his cherry slushie as he hopped onto the hood of the car, pulling his hair out of its usual wolf-tail. Zuko looked down at his hands, his apron still on from the 7-11 he worked at. 

“You know you can stop now, right?” Zuko said. Sokka laughed, shaking his head and getting back up.

“Never.” Sokka grinned, already grabbing his skateboard. Zuko rolled his eyes, the hair in Sokka’s face having a different effect on him than usual. He tried to brush it off. After one last severe fall, Zuko slid off from his place on the hood of the other boy’s car, helping Sokka up. 

“Alright, that’s it. No more.” 

“But Zukooo! Come on, dude, I almost had it!” Sokka whined, giving Zuko his best polar-puppy dog eyes. It was ridiculous, really, how much Zuko wanted to give in; But the scrapes and bruises Sokka was covered in told him he had to put a stop to this. Also… was Sokka always this tall? Zuko looked away, crossing his arms. 

“Nope. Nuh uh.” Sokka groaned in reluctance, but let the shorter boy lead him into the car anyway.

✦ ✧ ✦

“This is worse than I thought,” Zuko mumbled, tending to Sokka’s bruises in the front seat. Sokka winced as he placed the third band-aid on his leg. “Sorry,” Zuko said, louder than he meant to. He looked up, hoping Sokka didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, instead finding his eyes, an azure he could never hope to match, staring into his own. 

"What are you staring at?"

"You're really beautiful, Zuko." Zuko’s face lit up like he was on fire. No one's ever called him that before.

"What are you talking about, dummy?" he asked, looking back down at the band-aid he was opening so Sokka couldn’t see the blush on his face.

"I think... Zuko. Look at me." Sokka whispered, putting his hand on Zuko’s, making Zuko turn an even more vibrant red. Zuko looked up at him, his eyes pools of gold that Sokka could lose himself in forever, even the scarred side of his face somehow perfect in every way. Sokka thought it must be illegal, to be that… _perfect, amazing, beautiful, unreal. _Zuko.__

__“I love you.”_ _

__“Run away with me.” Zuko blurted._ _

__Sokka’s eyes widened, and for a moment Zuko regretted everything he had ever done. Ever._ _

__But then Sokka nodded, and everything was okay again._ _


End file.
